A Abhorsen of different blood
by Abhorsen25
Summary: The wall is down. It is 2004 in Phx. AZ. Allen lived a peaceful life until now. The heirs are not through blood. They are chosen directly by the Bright Shiners. Allen was trying to be normal untill two masterous figures caome into the puzzle. plz be
1. A knew Abhorsen

3rd Awakening of Orannis

Abhorsen

It was an ordinary day for Allen he went to school in his wheelchair. He's read the _Old Kingdom_ series and other such books, but this day turned out to be different.

Later at Lunch...

"Hi, I'm looking for a kid named Allen. I think he's in a... Dear, what do you call those things?" said a woman wearing bells and a sword.

"Wheelchair, dear." Said a man baring 3 swords.

So, the two went out side and Allen saw them immediately. He would recognize those bells anywhere. Allen was about to hit them when he saw a Charter Mark on the women's forehead from the book.

"Hello, oh, first of all," she held out her hand and Allen could feel mark after mark. He could feel it healing. One last mark stayed on his forehead, a mark displaying the Charter within his blood. It also displayed his connection to the world. "You are the inheritor of the Abhorsen's bells and powers. Favored by Astarael. All her powers are invested in you." Said the lady that Allen knew was Lirael. The rest of the day was spent practicing sword fighting with Abhorsen Lirael and Nicolas Syere. Allen practiced with swords once a day already. Of course, the swords were heavier, but with the spell they gave Allen enhanced his strength. He accepted the responsibility of Abhorsen in Waiting. He knew about the Necromancers and the dead. They had told him of a greater power now threatening the entire world. The wall was down for the first time since the creation of the Charter. After that day Lirael gave Allen instructions on how to get to the Old Kingdom and the two left. Allen had known responsibility. The bells were heavy but _The Book of the Dead_ is heavier than anything he ever felt before. In school the Principle allowed Allen to have his twin swords. The bells and silver keys were hidden under Allen's cloak along with his belt holding the keys, _The Book of the Dead_, and _Master's Guide for Charter Marks on Destroying the Dead._ One day Allen was reading a part of _The Book of the Dead_ that read words to pass through the each of the gates in Death. Allen caught a person trying to read over his shoulder and said, "Don't read my books or you'll become a Free Magic Scorer and lose yourself." The kid never believed Allen. The Charter Mark on Allen's forehead shone brilliantly in the dark with white fire.


	2. Allen's First Chance

First Chance

Allen had finished _The Book of the Dead_. He also finished three other books that taught him Beginners, Intermediate, and Advanced Charter Marks. Allen decided to give his friends the Charter Books. He gave them the Charter and the Charter Marks on and in their body and soul. First Holly, one of the nicest. She had the mark of healing on her head. Second Kar, she was nice at times. Though she was always a friend and loyal to her friends. She had a mark of strength on her head. Last but certainly not least is Jeff. A friend Allen had known for a long time. He had a mark of destruction on his head.

They all had one class together. On a day, that was unusual for Arizona's heat, fog rose in the sky. They each knew the scent that was in the air. It smelled a metallic odor that if grew too strong it would make each of them through up. That scent was of Free Magic. This must have been raised by a Free Magic Scorer. Following the fog would be dead. This fog was meant to keep the dead out of the sun. This would be the first time he was able to prove himself. They locked the Spanish classroom door. Holly was first out with a warding spell. Jeff automatically drew his swords. Kar was holding the door. Allen threw off his cloak for the first time since he received his bells. Everyone looked at the brilliant shining silver keys. He saw people looking at _The Book of the Dead_. Allen drew his sword and the bell Kibeth.

Allen could since about 100 dead beyond the door. It would take a much larger bell to take them all down. The door didn't break before Holly spelled arrows and drew her sword. Kar also made it in time to use the spelled arrows against the dead. The first waves of dead were hands. Hands are slaved spirits that don't have minds and are always hungry for living spirits. The teacher screamed as she looked at one of the only Greater Dead. It had a mouth, if you could call it a mouth, which looked like a black hole. There was no jaw on that gruesome face. Its eyes were pits of black fire. Its decaying flesh was heading straight for the teacher. Allen put away Kibeth and drew Saraneth. He rang the bell in a commanding tone Allen said, "JERAL, I COMMAND YOU TO GO BEYOND THE NINTH GATE. NEVER LOOK BACK." With that said Jeral, the Greater Dead swam into Death knowing his time has finally come.

Allen found out that more and more dead keep coming back into life. Allen finally decided, "I need to go into Death. There's a Necromancer that keeps bringing the dead back to life. If I don't go we will be overwhelmed with the dead." Allen said clearly. Allen taught them a key note to keep the sound of Astarael out. The note Allen whistled sent all dead around them into death. Allen fought his way out the door. Then he set out into the blackness of the fog. The power was out. This would go away when the Free Magic fog goes away. Allen put away Saraneth and drew a more familiar bell. Astarael, the most powerful of the seven. Allen heard the note that he taught his friends. He rang a pure deep not that sent all the dead and Allen mournfully into Death.

Allen only went to the First Precinct but the Necromancer was waiting there. It, for this being taken by Free Magic, had a sword out. The sword was streaking with flames. As the Necromancer slashed down, Allen blocked with both his swords. Allen's swords were coursing with power of the Charter. The Necromancer's power was very limited. It was weaker than the Greater Dead. Allen broke the Necromancer's sword. What was left of it fell into the cold River of Death. Allen cut the Necromancer's chest. His body in life was destroyed. No blood came out of his chest. They were in Death already. The necromancer screamed as he tried to draw a bell. Fortunately Allen drew Saraneth and bound the Necromancer to Allen's will. "SIRENE, YOUR TIME HAS COME. DO NOT TARRY. NOW GO BEYOND THE NINTH GATE." After he killed the Necromancer, Allen came out of Death and touché his Bell Bandolier.


	3. Bells of a Necromancer

Bells of a Necromancer

All the bells do not like being in the hand of Necromancers. Necromancers have trouble stilling the bells.

Ranna is first. The Sleeper. Some say her voice is like a soft melody that calls all who hear her into sleep. She has darker powers also. She can make anyone who hears her into a dark long sleep.

Morsail. The Waker. His light voice wakes up long dormant dead. When the bell is rung, it troughs the Necromancer into Death. This is a favorite bell of Necromancers. This bell is also is used to open the doorways to the Abhorsen's house.

Kibeth. The Walker. Used right, it could send dead back into Death. She can also send people and dead were they would not will. Kibeth also can turn on the ringer.

Dyrim. The Talker. Dyrim is the musical bell. He can restore speech patterns to the dead without jaws or forgotten language. Necromancers use its darker eviler side. Dyrim can also still a living tongue forever.

Belgaer. The Thinker. Most Necromancers scorn its use. The Thinker can restore thought patterns to dead that don't have memories. Belgaer can turn on the wielder as other bells can do. He can close the mind of all who hear him.

Saraneth. The Binder. This bell is favored by Abhorsens. Its powerfully low tone can bind any dead and living to the wielder's will. Like all bells it likes to ring on its own accord. This bell can destroy the weilder with Free Magic. It's binding powers is too strong for petty Necromancers.

The deepest and strongest bell. Its very cold surface was familiar to Allen's touch. Astarael the Sorrowful. The Weeper. This bell sends all who hear her deep in Death. This bell is rarely ever used. Necromancers fear it. Its used to send Necromancers and Greater Dead deep in Death.

Allen heard another one of his friends walk up to him. Her name is Ash (short for Ashley). Allen scenced something strange about her. It hit him like a flash of lightning. She held the blood of Ranna, favord by Belgaer. Allen held out his hand and a Charter Mark appeared on Ash's head. The Thinker suited her good. She was also fast on her feet from tennis. Ash was very smart. She read the Old Kingdom Series along with Star Wars. Ash knew the difference between good and evil magic, the Charter, Free magic, swords and arrows. "Those were dead. What just happened? I feel the Charter from the book." Ash said this very bluntly.


	4. Judgment

Judgment

The next morning Allen received an old looking package that was huge, but light. In the package was a sword that had an inscription along with powerful Charter Marks on it. "Thought. I was made for the Chosen by the Chosen. Morsail saw me, Ranna made me, Belgaer wields me." Two sets of panpipes were in there also. Panpipes have the same but lesser sound of the bells. Each in order, Ranna, Morsail, Kibeth, Dyrim, Belgaer, Saraneth, and Astarael the Sorrowful. Allen could feel the Charter Marks working with Free Magic. Binding, containing, working together to serve the Charter. The next thing was armor. Gethre. Gethre is an armor that is extremely light. It is also stronger than any other metal or fabric alike. Allen was wearing an old one made by the Ancient Wallmakers. These ones that Allen received are relatively new compared to any of the others. These aren't as strong or light as Allen's. He knew wheat they were for. He left his house for school. Allen's house was covered on all sides with water. This was necessary, of course, he now had many enemies. His room had running water by his door. They knocked out the window, instead there is a wall.

He arrived at school to find his friends practicing with swords. Since the attack of the dead they put in running water all around the school. Also the Old Kingdom sent Charter Mage guards. They tested anyone who came into school. At school Allen gave each of his friends' armor. "Wallmaker Sameth made these for you. This armor is called Gethre. It is very light and strong. You will need these in sword fights. Jeff hit me in the chest with your sword."

"Arrrre you ssssure? I mean it might kill you."

"I'm sure." Allen said reassuring them. Jeff then lunged in for an attack. The sword hit Allen's armor, but when Jeff pushed harder nothing happened.

The days went on slowly. No dead, and no evil attacking the city. One day at school he felt a strong source of the Charter very close by. The power went out and on again and again. Allen realized that a great power is being dug up. One that has the power to destroy any creation. One that was bound and broken in two. His power would destroy everything he cared about; a name that spoke has power. A spirit of the beginning, the Ninth Bright Shiner. ORANNIS. "Does that mean the Old Kingdom is destroyed? No if that happened we would know that Orannis is free. I now know what to do. We must go to the Old Kingdom." He was thinking very hard about whey around, but no options. The WE meant Ash and Allen.

At lunch he told his friends that he was going to leave for the Old Kingdom. They insisted that they would go with him, but Allen said his only companion would be Ash. Allen would have to break and bind Orannis. He knew how to do it to. He only needed the right bloodlines there. If he could time it right he wouldn't be consumed by Free Magic. It would be very risky. Technology might be out. Allen knew if he didn't do this the world would be destroyed.


	5. The Stars

The Stars

Allen was walking home one day after school when he saw a Charter Stone blocking the rode. There was blood spilt on the entire thing. On the other side of the Charter Stone was a sickening sight of a dead Charter Mage. She had been one of the guards to the school. Her name was Dara. She was one of the guards that Allen knew. Her neck was slit in two. Dara's head almost fell off. The only thing keeping it together was a Necromantic spell. The stone was cloven in two. It looked like lightning hit it in the middle. Allen knew that's not what happened. Blood of the descendants of the Charter can repair one. But the blood of any Charter Mage can break one. To break a Charter Stone takes a powerful Necromancer. Allen recalled the ritual from _The Book of the Dead_. It involved dark magic, Free Magic and complete hatred of the Charter.

He then heard a Greater Dead creature come behind him. This, of course, wasn't unexpected. A broken Charter Stone is a fragile line between life and Death. Any Greater Dead could cross this barrier. This is one of the strongest of the Greater Dead. He sensed something very strange about this Dead. It had a smoke of Free Magic origin started to fill the air. He could taste the acrid taste of Free Magic in the air. Allen finally realized who or what it is. The vile Greater Dead creature was Rogir, other known as Kerrigor. Rogir was the prince of the Old Kingdom. Allen quickly called the person who walked by, over. He was going to tell her to go get Ash, but it was Ash. Allen asked Ash to repair the stone. Kerrigor had a sword that hungered for blood. The sword had ruined Charter Marks and coursed with Free Magic. The sword came down right above Allen's head. At the last second, Allen drew his swords and blocked the attack. Kerrigor then started to fight with all his might. It was a battle worth seeing. This wasn't a petty Necromancer like the one he fought before, but had royal blood that he exploited. Allen then blocked another blow with much prowess. Kerrigor realized he couldn't win against this strength. So, he decided to take this battle into Death.

Kerrigor had been realest. If that happened, then Abhorsen's house must have been breached. Someone strong in the Necromantic arts could breach that house. It had many wards and protections against the undead. The house can be a fragile line between life and Death. If an Abhorsen wishes he/she were dead, the foundations of the house would fall.

Kerrigor took another chance to try and kill Allen. Its blow was ineffective. Allen swatted it away like it was a fly. "Ash, think of life. Think of everything good in your life." With that said Allen drew a large cold bell.

"You wouldn't dare. That will send you in with me." Kerrigor laughed menacingly. Then a cry of help was drowned out by the low cold sound of the Weeper. The two of them went straight through the cold waters of Death to the seventh precinct. The seventh precinct had many dead waiting for the waters to move them on through the ninth gate. Kerrigor resumed the fight on his on turf. The battle was fierce and dangerous. "You might have brought me here, but I will go no further." Then he laughed manically. Kerrigor went in for a sharp blow to the head why'll Allen put away Astarael the Sorrowful. Allen nimbly jumped out of the way. Then he drew Kibeth. He forced Kerrigor through the ninth gate, or at least he hoped he did. Allen ran through the gates Free Magic roiling out of his mouth. Speaking the words made his throat dry. He finally came to the ninth precinct. Kerrigor came in as fast as Allen ran in. "The ssstars... not those cursed startsss!!" Kerrigor screamed in many dead voices. And Kerrigor once Rogir finally died a final death. Rogir had spent his hole life trying to avoid a final death from the stars.

Allen looked up for he could not help it. He lifted of his feet into the air. He could hear the stars calling to him. They brought joy into his heart. He could not think of anything else. But as he flew higher he remembered his mission, and this was not his time.

Allen could feel his body as he walked through the 1st precinct. He could feel the Charter Stone in life, for it was no longer broken. The cold ice on his body was starting to melt. He cracked his eyes open from the frost on them. "Good job."


End file.
